


The White Raven

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Lyanna Stark prays to the Old Gods for someone to save her from her marriage to Robert Baratheon. The Old Gods answers by sending her a white raven and an instruction to write a letter to her savior. Lyanna does, and when she receives a missive in return, she never expects for her savior to be from the past, or the fact that his name is Aegon the Conqueror. (Lyanna Stark/Aegon I Targaryen)





	1. Prologue

 

Lyanna knelt in front of the Weirwood tree for the fifth time that week and began to pray.

"To the Old Gods of the North, I hope you can hear me." She began in a clear voice. "I pray to you once more for I am in need of your guidance."

The wind blew across Lyanna's face and ruffling her dark brown hair. She interpreted it as a sign that the Old Gods were listening.

"I pray that you give me a sign on what should I do to avoid my miserable fate." Lyanna said, "Please help me and show me a better way to avoid marrying that despicable man, Robert Baratheon."

A peaceful silence followed for a long while before the wind blew once more and Lyanna could hear a faint whisper that came along with the rustling of the leaves.

" _Come back on the morrow…Lyanna Stark, and….you shall have your answer."_ The voice instructed and Lyanna's eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing the words.

Yet she immediately recovered from her shock.

"I will. I will come back on the morrow." She said, hope blossoming in her heart. "Thank you so much for hearing me!"

.

The next day Lyanna went to the Godswood and saw an odd sight.

There was a white raven sitting on the bough of the weirdwood tree.

She slowly moved towards it. However, before Lyanna could reach the white raven, the wind blew once more and she heard the voice in the wind.

" _Use the white raven...to write a letter to your savior, Lyanna Stark…and he will come to you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Aegon the Conqueror receives a message

He was dreaming about a war, a rebellion, where he saw warriors fighting in the ford. The banners of House Baratheon and Targaryen flapping in the wind while the river run red with blood.

There was a woman there too, at the center of the war.

The cause of it all. The reason behind the destruction of his House.

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and a pair of storm-cloud eyes.

A fiery woman wearing an armor and an odd-looking tree painted on her shield.

Then, his dream changed.

This time he was dreaming of the same woman, who was smiling in his arms as they dance beneath the moonlight.

" _What's your name?"_  He asked her.

" _Lyanna…Lyanna Stark,"_ was the beautiful woman's response.

" _Lady Lyanna…why are you constantly in my dreams?"_ He asked her.

To which the young woman only smiled sadly in reply.

There was a pause as he stared down at her lovely face.

" _Will you save me from my fate?"_  The woman suddenly asked him, her grey eyes full of sorrow.

Thereafter, he saw the images of the woman dying in a bed of blood.

Instantly, Aegon I Targaryen woke up with a gasp. He sat up from his bed while he tried to calm down his racing heart. He looked around his room in Dragonstone as if looking for the ghost of the woman who have haunted his dreams, but instead he caught sight of a white raven perched on the windowsill, and on its beak was a letter.

_Odd,_  Aegon thought as he got up from his bed to approach the white bird. He took the letter from its beak. He examined the sigil of House Stark on the candle wax before he broke it to open the letter.

Then, he began to read.

.

_**To my savior,** _

_**Whoever you may be, I hope that this missive has reach you... My name is Lyanna Stark and I am in need of help. I can't tell you anything more about my situation, but I ask that you come take me away from my miserable fate. Follow the white raven and it will lead you to me. I ask that you must make haste before it's too late.** _

_**With all my hope and love,** _

_**Lyanna Stark** _

Aegon reread the letter twice. His brows furrowing as he remembered the dream he had earlier. Of the woman whose name was Lyanna Stark.

He knew he shouldn't trust a letter from an unknown sender, but considering about the dream he had, he decided to trust his instinct and reply to the missive in haste.

Still carrying the letter in his hand, he went to his desk. He took out a quill and parchment and began to write his own missive.

.

_**Dearest Lady Lyanna Stark,** _

_**I may not know you truly, but I hear your plea for help. Tell me where I can meet you, and what time, and I will be there to take you away. Please respond back with haste. For I have foreseen that your situation will become quite dire and must be avoided completely.** _

_**Yours truly,** _

_**Aegon I Targaryen** _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Dearest Lady Lyanna Stark,_ **

**_I may not know you truly, but I hear your plea for help. Tell me where I can meet you, and what time, and I will be there to take you away. Please respond back with haste. For I have foreseen that your situation will become quite dire and must be avoided completely._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Aegon I Targaryen_ **

**_._ **

Lyanna reread the letter once more, disbelief gleaming in her grey eyes as she looked at the stamp on the wax which she had broken. The stamp was that of House Targaryen in the red wax.

This wasn't a jest. The Old Gods have truly answered her prayers.

Lyanna recalled the history of Aegon the Conqueror on how the man, during the height of his power, had simply disappeared one day after conquering Westeros together with his two sisters. It was said that Aegon the Conqueror had left early in the morning one day with Balerion the Black Dread and he never came back again.

Aegon I Targaryen mysterious disappearance have been recorded down in the history books as one that was forever unsolved by the Maesters. Some say, he was murdered in his sleep and his body thrown into the ocean, never to be seen again. Yet what puzzled the Maesters more was the mysterious disappearance of Balerion as well.

However, Lyanna hadn't believed in such rubbish now that she had proof of what might be the true reason behind Aegon the Conqueror's disappearance.

_He came to me._  Lyanna thought, her eyes widening in realization.  _He came to my time in his hope to save me...He came here to this time period. That's why he was said to have disappeared without a trace from his time, alongside his Dragon, Balerion the Black Dread._

Upon realizing this, Lyanna then went to her desk and began writing her letter.

.

_**Dearest Aegon I Targaryen,** _

_**I am terribly overjoyed to have receive your missive! I know you don't know me that well, but let me make it up to you once we meet. Henceforth, please meet me at Wolfswood near Winterfell Castle at noon on the morrow. Just simply follow the white raven and it will lead you to me.** _

_**With all my hope and love,** _

_**Lyanna Stark** _

_**.** _

Thereafter, Lyanna attached her missive to the white raven and prayed to the Old Gods for Aegon the Conqueror to rescue her from her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**__ **

**_Dearest Aegon I Targaryen,_ **

**_I am terribly overjoyed to have receive your missive! I know you don't know me that well, but let me make it up to you once we meet. Henceforth, please meet me at Wolfswood near Winterfell Castle at noon on the morrow. Just simply follow the white raven and it will lead you to me._ **

**_With all my hope and love,_ **

**_Lyanna Stark_ **

.

Aegon read the missive as soon as the white raven arrived that early morning.

Once he was done reading the missive, he immediately hid the letter in a place where no one could find it. Thereafter, he began to dress himself for a long travel towards the North, which included dressing appropriately for the cold climate.

He did not say anything to anyone of where he was going, for he knew that this endeavor must be kept a secret. So he rode his dragon Balerion the Black Dread that early morn and followed the white raven that had been waiting for him to depart.

Aegon I Targaryen went North in the hopes of saving the woman who would have brought his Kingdom and his House to ruin.

.

Aegon was nearing the Neck when the weather changed all of a sudden. There was thunder and lightning. A storm was in the horizon when he and Balerion passed the Neck. He was still following the White Raven, which continued to fly even without a moment's rest. The skies were darkening and thunder clapped in the distance as Aegon flew over the swamps and mudhouses of the Crannogman of the Neck. There were flashes of lightning that sometimes blinded Aegon and Balerion momentarily but they continued on.

It was when they have gone further North that the skies were beginning to clear once more while the snow began to fall heavily on them. A quarter mile after, Aegon saw the White Raven started to descend towards a forested area. Aegon followed the White Raven, his heart racing wildly against his chest as he led Balerion down unto the forest, which he guessed must be the Wolfswood.

Finally, Balerion landed with a loud sound unto the forest and Aegon slowly descended from his saddle to look around the area. From the corners of his eyes, he saw the white raven flying ahead of him and Aegon followed after the bird.

He strode pass shrubs, bushes and low-lying trees until he finally saw the reason of him being there.

The woman, or rather, a young woman who was no more than six and ten stood waiting for him.

"Good morning," the woman whom he knew as Lyanna Stark greeted Aegon with a shy smile. Her grey eyes gleaming uncertainly beneath the cowl of her grey furred cloak.

"Good morning," Aegon said, giving the girl-woman a tentative smile of his own. "Lyanna Stark, I presume?"

"Yes," the young woman replied. She watched him with wide grey eyes as Aegon made his way towards her.

"And you must be King Aegon I Targaryen?" She asked in a voice as clear as morning dew, but as soft as velvet.

"I am, indeed," He responded warmly.

"I'm happy that you came for me, your grace." Lyanna Stark said while she curtsied deeply for him.

"None of that, my lady." He told her as he reached forward to tip her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He watched as a pretty flush graced the woman's cheeks as he touched her. Aegon's smile widened at the sight of it.

"I maybe a King, but not to you, I am your savior." He said to her as he stepped closer to her until the young woman has to crane her neck to look up at him. "You may call me Aegon at the moment, so no need for you to be so formal in my presence."

"If you say so… _Aegon_." The young woman said, her uncertainty is clear in her voice.

"Good," He said to her as he released her chin. "Then, do you mind if I call you Lyanna?"

"No, I don't mind at all," came Lyanna's reply, a pleased flush suffusing her face as she gazed up at him.

"Well then, Lyanna…are you ready to leave with me?" Aegon asked while he stretched his hand towards her.

"Yes, I'm ready," was Lyanna Stark's certain answer when she took his hand.

Aegon met Lyanna Stark's storm-grey eyes and saw only determination written there.

"Then, I shall take you to my home, to Dragonstone." He said to her and began to lead her to Balerion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  So Aegon I Targaryen and Lyanna Stark meets for the first time. What do you think of their first meeting? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Lyanna and Aegon arrive in Dragonstone

"My prince, tell me I'm not hallucinating, but is that a dragon flying towards here?" Elia Martell said to her husband, who was unabashedly gaping at the sight of the black dragon closing on their home.

"I believe so, dear Elia. You are not hallucinating, for I can see the dragon myself." Rhaegar Targaryen said, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of the black creature nearing the castle.

"But I thought dragons have gone extinct?" the dark-haired woman asked with mounting dread as the huge shadow fell on them.

"Apparently not," Rhaegar replied as a gust of wind nearly made them stumble as the dragon swoop downwards.

The couple were standing at the balcony that both could see how the castle's occupants reacted to the dragon's appearance in the huge courtyard. Some of the people were yelling and screaming in fear at the sight of the black beast while others ran away in their terror.

"I think we have guests." Rhaegar stated as he finally saw two figures dismounting from the back of the dragon.

"But who could it be?" Elia inquired, her eyes were wide while she looked closely at the two people who stood in their courtyard.

"Let's find out." The silver-haired prince said as he turned to leave the balcony.

.

"Welcome to my home, my Lady." Aegon I Targaryen said to Lyanna Stark as he helped her down. "What do you think of it?"

"Do your servants always run away from you every time you arrive?" Lyanna asked uneasily, looking around the abandoned courtyard.

The silver-haired King just let out a chuckle as he gazed at her. "No, I admit, this would be the first time that my servants have ran out in fear of Balerion while here on Dragonstone."

Lyanna saw him frown at that thought and instantly knew that there was something amiss in the situation she was in.

She didn't wait long for the matter to present itself.

"What a fine beast you have there," someone said loudly from behind Lyanna and Aegon.

Both instantly turned around and saw a long silver-haired man standing a distance away from them. Lyanna could almost see the hesitation in the man's figure in approaching them while Balerion was still in sight. And judging from his looks alone, she immediately knew that the man was a Targaryen.

"And who might you be?" Aegon frowned at the person.

The unknown man's brows furrowed in reply to Aegon's question.

"I apologize for not introducing myself immediately," The man said as he finally began to walk towards them, "My name is Rhaegar Targaryen. Prince of Dragonstone."

Lyanna gasped out loud, her head swiveling from one man to another. She knew that she was in the wrong timeline. However, it seemed Aegon didn't know about his time-travelling escapade. She opened her mouth to try and tell him but it was too late. Aegon was already talking.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen of Dragonstone?" Aegon asked, looking confused. "I don't believe I have a relative by that name, nor I have ever seen you before...Moreover, its against the law to assumed a royal title without the King's permission."

There was a tense silence as the two men regarded each other in open hostility.

"Since you know my name already, might I know yours?" Rhaegar Targaryen inquired, ignoring the other man's accusation.

Aegon I Targaryen glared before he responded.

"I think you already know who I am," Aegon said in a low dangerous voice. "I am your King."

Lyanna saw Rhaegar Targaryen stiffened at Aegon's declaration and instantly knew that the situation was escalating itself.

"Declaring yourself a King is treasonous, my Lord. My father will have your head on a spike if he was here." The prince replied.

"What do you mean by that? And are you really threatening me?" Aegon said through gritted teeth.

But before the Silver Prince could reply, Lyanna interfered before the misunderstanding could turned into a fight between the two men.

"Pardon me, your graces." She interrupted as she gazed at them.

Both Prince Rhaegar and King Aegon turned towards her at the same time.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Lyanna began, looking at Aegon at first before transferring her gaze to Rhaegar. "You see…his name is really King Aegon I Targaryen, and well…he is not of this time."


	6. Chapter 6

At her words, King Aegon suddenly turned towards Lyanna and said, "What do you mean I'm not of this time?"

"My King," Lyanna began, meeting his confused gaze. "I meant to say that you have travelled through time, your grace. You are in the year - "

"Year 281 After the Conquest," the Prince suddenly finished for her. "To put it simply your grace...you have traveled straight to the future."

"But that's impossible!" King Aegon said as he looked from Lyanna to Prince Rhaegar.

"It is possible, your grace." Lyanna said as she placed a hand on the King's arm. King Aegon looked at her. "Before I met you, I thought it impossible for someone to travel through time, but after I've seen you and your dragon Balerion, I now believe it to be true."

"As I believe it too, your grace." Prince Rhaegar said as he stepped forward. "Now, that I have seen you and your dragon with my own eyes, I believe that you are King Aegon I Targaryen…"

Prince Rhaegar met the King's gaze as he continued on, "In all the History books that I have read so far, it spoke of you and your dragon's sudden disappearance from after your Conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. The Maesters have found it odd and had speculated about an ambushed from an unknown enemy that had caused your untimely demise. They told the tale that you and your dragon Balerion must have fallen into the sea where no one could find your remains."

"That's not true." the King stated. "I'm still alive and well. I'm not dead yet."

"We know, your grace." Lyanna said to him soothingly while she rubbed his arm. "We now know what happened to you after you disappeared from the past... You simply vanished from your time to come to my time and save me."

"I still have a hard time believing this, my lady." King Aegon said as he gazed down at her. "How is it possible that I have traveled into the future?"

"The Gods willed it, your grace. You came to my time because of me." Lyanna replied, "It was the Gods who allowed you to come to my time."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I don't believe this whole situation at all." King Aegon said to her.

"Then, do you require proof that you have traveled through time your grace?" Prince Rhaegar asked.

"Yes, I do," came the King's response. "I require proof about everything you say."

"Then, I will show you the history books that spoke of your disappearance and untimely demise your grace.." Prince Rhaegar said, "However, the books are in the library. So we should go inside the castle and resume our conversation there."

"Yes, of course. Let's go inside." King Aegon said almost impatiently and began walking towards the entrance of the castle without hesitation.

And with a short nod towards Lyanna's direction, Prince Rhaegar began to walk away as well.

Lyanna Stark watched the men go, and after a moment of consideration, she followed after them. Her short legs barely able to catch up with the men's longer strides.

"If the proof of the history books doesn't convince you, your grace, then you may look around the castle and notice all the changes that have been made after your years of absence," Prince Rhaegar was saying to the King when Lyanna finally caught up to them. "The library has been expanded greatly and the courtyard as well. A glass garden near the Dragon's Tail has been added eighty years ago while the Chamber of the Painted Table has been used for receiving visitors and for training potential knights of the -"

"I will make certain that I look into these changes you speak of, my Lord." King Aegon interrupted the Prince,"You don't need to tell me all about them. I will have my tour of Dragonstone soon enough."

"If that is what you desire, your grace." Prince Rhaegar replied, not even appearing to be offended in the slightest when the King referred to him as only 'my Lord'.

"I remember you mentioning about your father," King Aegon remarked while the three of them entered through the open doors of the castle. "I am right to presume that he is the King of this time?"

"Yes, he is, your grace," was Prince Rhaegar's answer as he glanced at the King walking beside him.

"So he is in King's Landing at this moment?" The King inquired.

"Yes," came the Prince's response.

"Then, I will pay King's Landing a visit once I'm done reading those history books you speak of and exploring the castle." King Aegon stated.

"If I may be blunt your grace," Prince Rhaegar said as he halted in his steps to face the King. King Aegon stopped walking as well and Lyanna was forced to do the same.

"I think you going to King's Landing is a terrible idea," The Prince said, meeting the King's gaze. "I advise you against going there."

"Why?" King Aegon asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"You see...my father is not right in his head, and if he sees you riding your dragon to King's Landing, he will immediately assume you to be a threat and will have you apprehended the moment you stepped down from your dragon" Prince Rhaegar told the King.

"Whether what you say is true or not my Lord, I won't give your father the opportunity to do that," was King Aegon's answer. "Moreover, you can't stop me from finding further proof about my situation. I know I will find answers in King's Landing, so I will go there once I'm done here."

"Then, you will have to prepare yourself before you go to the Capital." Prince Rhaegar said. "I don't want you coming to harm if the King orders an attack against you."

"You need not worry about my welfare, my Lord." King Aegon responded, looking surprise to hear the concern in the Prince's words. "I know how to defend myself if the need arises."

"Of course, your grace." Prince Rhaegar said. "I don't doubt about your battle prowess. However, if you are face with many opponents upon your arrival, I advise you to flee and fight another time. For I know my father, he doesn't do things in half measure. He will have you and your dragon killed as soon as you land in King's Landing."

"If I am to face with such a situation, I will see to it that nothing happens to either myself or Balerion." King Aegon assured the Prince. "And I don't intend to flee from sight if that happens."

"Well, if that is your decision, then I have no say on the matter." Prince Rhaegar said, sounding defeated.

"Now that you have the matter settled, shall we proceed to the library then?" Lyanna reminded the men and both the King and the Prince shifted their attention to her.

"Yes, of course, my lady." King Aegon replied and started walking once more.

Both Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna glanced at each other for a moment before they began to walk towards the library as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you really going?" Lyanna asked the King as he stood before her.

"Yes, I must." King Aegon replied. He moved to grip her shoulders while he met her eyes, which was full of concern. "I must see King's Landing for myself."

"Can I go with you?" She said to him, almost pleadingly.

"I believe it will be too dangerous for you, my lady. You heard what the Prince said. His father might launch an attack against me the moment he sees me and my dragon." the King told Lyanna.

"That's what I'm concern about," She admitted to him, "And I hope it won't come to that."

"I hope so too," Aegon said, "I hope the King of this time can be reasoned with, but judging from the description that the Prince gave me, his father is not right in the head."

"What will you do if the King orders his men to attack you then?" Lyanna asked.

"If the King does so, then I will have no choice but to defend myself. However, since I've agreed for the Prince coming with me to King's Landing, I hope he can talk some sense into these men that I'm about to face."

"I see," She said as she looked up at him, "I hope you won't have to fight at all once you arrive in King's Landing. For I don't want to see you hurt."

"As do I, my lady. I hope to return to you unharm and before the day is done." Aegon told her.

"Your grace," a voice suddenly said from behind them and both Lyanna and Aegon turned around to see Prince Rhaegar standing there.

"If you want to come back to Dragonstone before sunset, then we must leave at once," Prince Rhaegar said to the King. "Lest we will be traveling in the night."

The King simply nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention back to Lyanna.

"My lady, I will bid my leave." Aegon informed her. "I apologize if I can't stay longer at your side, but I promise you that I will be coming back."

"I understand," came Lyanna's response. "I will be waiting for your return then."

In response, the King nodded his head and he was about to turn and leave with the Prince when Lyanna couldn't help but say.

"Your grace," Lyanna said, suddenly nervous.

"Yes?" King Aegon said, turning back to face her again.

"Before you go, may I at least embrace you?" She force herself to blurt out before she could change her mind. Then, she added while her face flushed scarlet. "With your permission, of course."

At her request, the King looked surprise but amused at the same time.

"Of course, you may embrace me, my Lady." Aegon replied as he moved closer to her. "You also don't need to ask for my permission the next time you want to."

"Thank you, your grace," Lyanna said. She was relieved at the King's words.

Afterward, she stepped towards him, where she slowly but surely wrapped her arms around the King's middle, who in turn returned her embrace without hesitation.

"Please come back safely," She murmured to him as she tightened her hold around him. The King smelled like smoke and brimstone and Lyanna drowned in his scent to remember him by during his absence.

"I promise you I will, my lady." the King responded while he held her close to his body. "I promise I will return to you."

.

.

.

Later, Lyanna watched the King and the Prince leave on the back of Balerion. Her heart already aching at the sight of the departing man who rescued her from her fate.

"They will come back, my lady." Princess Elia said from beside Lyanna. "Prince Rhaegar will make certain that his grace will not come to harm, even when face with his father's men."

"I hope that nothing happens to them," Lyanna muttered as she glanced at the Dornish Princess. "I hope King Aerys will not do something that would endanger his son's and King Aegon's life."

"Is hard to tell the inner workings of King Aery's mind. However, it is quite clear that his madness will probably drive him to do something irrational when face with something the threatens him and his position as King of the Seven Kingdoms." The Princess remarked.

"So you believe that King Aerys will not listen to reason at all if the Prince explains everything to him regarding King Aegon?" She asked the Princess.

"Yes, Lady Lyanna. I don't see King Aerys listening to reason at all. If he sees the Prince riding on the back a dragon, I am certain that the King will immediately assume the worst, especially when the Prince claims that King Aegon has come back to life. I suspect that King Aerys will believe that the Prince is there to overthrow him." Princess Elia stated.

"If you already suspected this, then what's your reason for allowing your husband to fly to King's Landing? Most certainly when you know that he is going to be in peril?" Lyanna inquired in puzzlement.

"From my conversation with my husband, I learned at once that nothing can dissuade Prince Rhaegar from this important task that he set himself in, especially when he has every intention to see King Aegon sit on the Iron Throne instead of his father." The Princess informed her.

Lyanna was shock to say the least at the Princess' words.

"Prince Rhaegar wants King Aegon to sit on the Iron Throne?" She asked in astonishment. "And you knew this plot to overthrow the Mad King without ever telling King Aegon at first?"

"Yes, I did." Princess Elia replied as she met Lyanna's eyes. "I knew about it, but I am certain that Prince Rhaegar will tell King Aegon about his intent during their journey to King's Landing. Moreover, I am sure you will agree that King Aegon will be a better King compared to the Mad King, Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna was silent for a moment before she finally answered the Princess.

"Yes, I agree. King Aegon will make a better King than King Aerys. However, if the Prince wanted to overthrow the King, he must need more than King Aegon and Balerion to show strength to claim the Iron Throne." She said.

"You don't need to worry about the show of strength, my lady. For my husband has loyal followers at court and they will immediately come to the Prince's aid when called upon. If worst comes to worst, I am certain that these loyal men will lay down their lives to fight for the Prince's cause, and I believe he has more supporters than the Mad King's at court."

"I hope you are right, Princess." Lyanna commented, "I hope that your husband has more supporters in court, because I am certain that they will need them once the Prince and King Aegon arrive in King's Landing."

**Author's Note:**

> just another idea


End file.
